Tom Arnold (actor)
| birth_place = Ottumwa, Iowa, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, comedian, television host | years_active = 1987–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Thomas Duane Arnold (born March 6, 1959) is an American actor and comedian. He is best known for starring alongside Arnold Schwarzenegger in True Lies (1994), earning a nomination for the MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance. Arnold has appeared in many more indie and Hollywood films, including Nine Months (1995), The Stupids (1996), McHale's Navy (1997), Animal Factory (2000), Cradle 2 the Grave (2003), Mr. 3000 (2004), Happy Endings (2005), The Great Buck Howard (2008), and Madea's Witness Protection (2011). He was also the host of The Best Damn Sports Show Period for four years. Early life Arnold was born in Ottumwa, Iowa, the son of Linda Kay (née Graham) and Jack Arnold. He has six siblings. His mother abandoned the family when he was a child, and he and his siblings were raised by their father. He was sexually abused from age 4–7 by a male babysitter. During his youth, he worked at a meatpacking plant. Arnold attended Ottumwa High School, Indian Hills Community College, and the University of Iowa (from 1981–83), where he studied business administration and writing. He began doing stand-up comedy when he was 23. Career In the early 1980s, Arnold had a prop-based comedy routine called "Tom Arnold and the Goldfish Review."I Killed: True Stories of the Road from America's Top Comics By Ritch Shydner, Mark Schiff; accessed March 5, 2016. Roseanne Barr brought him in as a writer for her television sitcom, Roseanne. He married her in 1990, after she divorced her first husband. Arnold wrote himself into the show as the character "Arnie Thomas" (a play on his name) . The couple's marriage attracted media and especially tabloid attention due to their sometimes outrageous behavior. In 1992, Arnold starred in his own sitcom, The Jackie Thomas Show. Airing after Roseanne on ABC, the show lasted only 18 episodes. In 1993, Arnold and Barr bought a house together in Arnold's hometown of Eldon, Iowa and opened a restaurant, 'Roseanne and Tom's Big Food Diner' nearby. (The diner served loosemeat sandwiches similar to the specialty of the fictional Lanford Lunch Box on Roseanne, which in turn was based on the real-life Canteen Lunch in the Alley in Ottumwa.) Both appeared in the 1993 movie The Woman Who Loved Elvis, filmed in Ottumwa. Arnold and Barr divorced in 1994, and their restaurant closed in 1995. In Nov. 2000, Arnold played a role on Baywatch Hawaii Season 2 in episode 8 (The Cage). In a late-1990s interview on radio's Howard Stern Show, Arnold admitted that his share of his and Barr's estate amounted to "over $20,000,000", including a percentage of the Roseanne ABC-TV series, but would not elaborate, citing a confidentiality clause. In 1994, Arnold appeared as the sidekick to Arnold Schwarzenegger's character in the James Cameron feature film True Lies. From 2001 through 2005, he was one of the hosts of The Best Damn Sports Show Period. He provided the voice for the Arby's "Oven Mitt" character in television commercials for the fast-food chain. Arnold had his first romantic leading man part in the 2005 movie Happy Endings. That same year, Arnold starred in The Kid & I. From 2008–11, he hosted the CMT show My Big Redneck Wedding.My Big Redneck Wedding: About the Show, CMT.com; retrieved August 31, 2014. He hosted CMT's The Biggest Redneck Wedding Ever in 2008, in which he served as the wedding planner, created a wedding that exceeded the dreams of a couple who wanted to be married in a mud bog, and performed the actual ceremony.CMT's Biggest Redneck Wedding Ever: About the Special, CMT.com; retrieved August 31, 2014. CMT also made three series of "My Big Redneck Vacation" presented by Arnold and featuring the Clampet Family from Shreveport Louisiana. Arnold's role as a child molester in Gardens of the Night sparked revelations that he had been a victim of sexual abuse in his childhood. He decided to take on the role to shed more light on the issue."Tom Arnold Says He Was Sexually Abused", TV Guide. November 6, 2008; retrieved November 7, 2008. In January 2017, Tom Arnold was revealed as a celebrity contestant on the Australian edition of I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here!. He was the first evictee from the jungle, after 17 days, and stated he was paid between $US600,000 and $US700,000 for his participation in the program. In June 2017, Arnold filed a lawsuit against companies Network Ten and 'A List Entertainment' for defrauding him for being on I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!. Arnold claims that he was promised a payment of $425,000 and a comedy tour in Australia. However, he was missing $140,000 in payment and Network Ten backed out of the comedy tour. Personal life ]] Arnold met comedian Roseanne Barr when she saw his act in 1983. Their relationship was complicated by his alcoholism and drug addiction, but eventually he became sober. The two married in 1990 and divorced in 1994. In an April 2009 interview on ''Anytime with Bob Kushell, Arnold discussed why when he divorced Barr, he did not take any alimony. During the next ten years, Arnold married two subsequent times. Both marriages ended in divorce. In August 2008, Arnold broke his scapula in a motorcycle accident on the Pacific Coast Highway.Dr. Drew Live, September 4, 2008. Over Thanksgiving weekend 2009, Arnold married his fourth wife, Ashley Groussman, in Maui before 75 guests. Dax Shepard served as Arnold's best man. He appeared December 10, 2009 on the late night talk show Asia Uncut. The couple have two children and four dogs. Arnold was raised a Methodist. He converted to Judaism upon marrying Roseanne Barr in 1990, and still practices Judaism. Filmography *''Roseanne'' (1989–1993; TV) *''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) *Backfield in Motion (1991) *''Hero'' (1992) *''The Jackie Thomas Show'' (1992–1993; TV) *''The Woman Who Loved Elvis'' (1993; TV film) *''Coneheads'' (1993) *''Body Bags'' (1993; TV film) *''Undercover Blues'' (1993) *''Tom'' (1994; TV series) *''True Lies'' (1994) *''Nine Months'' (1995) *''Big Bully'' (1996) *''Carpool'' (1996) *''The Stupids'' (1996) *''Touch'' (1997) *''McHale's Navy'' (1997) *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' (1997) *''Hacks'' (1997) *''The Tom Show'' (1997–1998; TV) *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1998; TV) *''National Lampoon's Golf Punks'' (1998) *''Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night'' (1998; voice only – direct-to-video) *''Jackie's Back'' (1999; TV film) *''The Simpsons'' (1999) (TV; voice only) *''Bar Hopping'' (2000; TV film) *''Animal Factory'' (2000) *''We Married Margo'' (2000; cameo) *''Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth'' (2000) *''Just Sue Me'' (2000) *''Welcome to Hollywood'' (2000; cameo) *''Exit Wounds'' (2001) *''Lloyd'' (2001) *''Weakest Link'' (2001) *''Fairly OddParents'' (2001) *''Hansel & Gretel'' (2002) *''Children on Their Birthdays'' (2002) *''Manhood'' (2003) *''Cradle 2 the Grave'' (2003) *''National Lampoon's Barely Legal'' (2003) *''Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star'' (2003) *''Just for Kicks'' (2003) *''Soul Plane'' (2004) *''Mr. 3000'' (2004; cameo) *''Happy Endings'' (2005) *''Kicking & Screaming'' (2005; cameo) *''Rebound'' (2005; cameo) *''The Kid & I'' (2005) *''Chasing Christmas'' (2005; TV film) *''Three Wise Guys'' (2005; TV film) *''Homo Erectus'' (2007) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2007) *''Pride'' (2007) *''Palo Alto'' (2007) *''The Final Season'' (2007) *''Gardens of the Night'' (2008) *''Good Dick'' (2008) *''This Is Not a Test'' (2008) *''Remarkable Power'' (2008) *''Moonlight and Mistletoe'' (2008; TV film) *''Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and 3 Bears Show'' (2008; voice) *''My Big Redneck Wedding'' (2008–2009; TV series) *''Oranges'' (2009) *''The Skeptic'' (2009) *''American Summer'' (2009) *''April Showers'' (2009) *''The 1 Second Film'' (2009; producer) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2009, 2011; TV series) *''Group Sex'' (2010) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2011) *''Fred 3: Camp Fred'' (2012; TV film) *''Madea's Witness Protection'' (2012) *''Jewtopia'' (2012) *''Hit and Run'' (2012) *''Dumbbells'' (2014) *''Shelby'' (2014) *''Workaholics'' (2015) *''Jungle Shuffle'' (2015) *''Underdog Kids'' (2015) *''A Mouse Tale'' (2015) *''Beginner's Guide to Sex'' ( 2015) *''I Am Chris Farley'' (2015) *''The Curse of Downers Grove'' (2015) *''Any Day (2015 film)'' (2015) *''Trailer Park Boys, season 10, (2016; as himself) *NCIS: New Orleans, season 3, (2017; Elvis Bertrand) *I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! (Australian TV series), season 3, (2017) *Maximum Impact'' (2017) Podcast *100% Honest. Pretty Much (July 2016 – present; iTunes, PodCast One) References External links * * Category:1959 births Category:Male actors from Iowa Category:American male film actors Category:American male comedians Category:American comedians Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American television hosts Category:Converts to Judaism from Methodism Category:Former Methodists Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Jewish comedians Category:Indian Hills Community College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Ottumwa, Iowa Category:University of Iowa alumni